


The ABC's Of Love

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, X overs, crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snippets centered around Kagome Higurashi, each new snippet is yet another letter down the line of the ABC's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angelic

**Hidan**

* * *

She was the most angelic young woman he had ever met, in fact that was one of the many things that had drawn him to her. She was so different from the dime of dozen women in this day and age. She was like a breath of fresh air and he very much liked it. Plus, he also took joy in tainting her ever so slowly, one day she would be as corrupt as him and on that day he would make her his.


	2. Beautiful

**Sasori**

* * *

She was by far the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen, and he knew it was not just skin deep. It radiated from her very being and drew others in, which tended to upset him. He didn't like it when boys looked at her, she was his. In fact, he often fantasized about making her one of his puppets, forever freezing her beauty and making her his.

 


	3. Coy

 

**Kyuubi**   


* * *

She was anything but innocent; oh no she had her moments when she could be a coy little vixen. And boy did he enjoy those times. Well, he did until he was sealed into a human boy…he should have known better then to trust that human man. Now how was he supposed to play with his vixen?


	4. Devious

****

**Sarutobi**   


* * *

She could be as devious as they came, when she wanted to be and he eagerly anticipated the days that she was…when it wasn't him she was messing with. He never did find out how she had managed to sneak the pink dye into his shampoo. Thank god it faded before he was made Hokage!


	5. Elegant

****

**Jiraiya**   


* * *

She did have her moments when she moved with the elegance of a princess…then she usually ended up tripping over herself or bumping into a piece of furniture and laughing it off. He loved it when said bouts of clumsiness landed her in his lap.   



	6. Fun

****

**Asuma**

* * *

AsumaShe was one of the few people who could get him to relax and have fun. In fact she was one of the very few people nowadays that found just sitting together and enjoying each other's presence fun and it was nice. Though it did suck when she made him put out his cigarettes, the dam things were expensive.


	7. Generous

**Miroku**

* * *

She was very generous and had proven it on many occasions and he knew that many others saw her as foolish. But if giving your last stick of teriyaki to a homeless child on the street was foolish then he thought the world could use a big dose of foolishness.


	8. Helping

**Hiruma**

* * *

She was by far the most helpful person in the world, if she could help then she would. Often times she went out of her way to help others, even when she needed help herself. It was during these times that he had to knock some sense into her and tell her no. He had to play the bad guy, but if it meant she got some well deserved rest then he would gladly play the bad guy again and again.


	9. Innocent

**Itachi** ****

* * *

He had no doubt that she was the very embodiment of the word and because he thought so he often found himself vainly trying protect her innocence from the harsh cold grip of reality. He above all knew that it was a losing battle but a battle well fought.


	10. Jealous

**Hiruma** ****

* * *

There were times when she could let her jealousy cloud her better judgment and it was during those times that he loved to mess with her. She would wrap herself around him as if marking her territory. She would kiss him, hug him, and always stay by his side. All in all whenever she got jealous, which was a rare thing, he would reap the benefits. So if he accidentally gave some women some false hope which led to her becoming jealous then it was his bad.  
  



	11. Kind

**Gaara**

* * *

She was kind to everyone she met even if they didn't deserve it. On more than one occasion her kindness was thrown back in her face and it was during those times that he wanted to shake her by her shoulders and tell her to stop. Yet he knew she would never stop being kind to those who didn't deserve it, because if she did then she wouldn't be her. It was her kindness to him that showed him there was more to life then anger, sadness and hate. She showed him kindness and in time he learned to love.


	12. Loving

**Sasuke**

* * *

She was the most loving person he had ever met and sometimes he hated that little fact because others often took her loving nature the wrong way. She was his and his alone. It was during those times he realized how similar he was to Orchimaru, he did not like sharing her love with anyone and would do whatever it took to keep her locked away.


	13. Mothering

**Iruka** ****

* * *

 He knew she would make a very good mother when the time came. It was just part of her nature; it was engraved in her very being. Every time he visited her at the shrine he often found her surrounded by children and every time he saw the joy on their faces he felt his heart swell with pride.


	14. Neat

**Kakashi**

* * *

She was one of the neatest people he had ever met, in fact he usually came home to find everything in his apartment rearranged and cleaned. This would not have been a problem if he didn't need to have everything where he had left it in order to find it…plus his little orange books tended to go missing.  
  



	15. Open

**Kiba**

* * *

She was a very open person; in fact she often wore her heart on her sleeve he found it very endearing. Save for the times when she was mad at him and everyone knew about it, they had no problem teasing him about it. Even his dog, man's best friend, got in on it!


	16. Pleasant

**Sasuke** ****

* * *

She was a very pleasant person to be around and had the patience of a saint, yet the one time she had become upset would forever remain engraved in his mind. He never knew grown men could scream so high or girly, then again he thought they had gotten of lightly for daring to grab what was his.  
  



	17. Quirky

**Shikamaru**

* * *

She had as many quirks as there were stars in the sky, and though they would annoy most. He found them endearing, they were what made her…her and they just made him love her more. She was the one thing in the world he did not deem as troublesome, she was his.


	18. Righteous

**Itachi**

* * *

She was very righteous it was one of her core morals, she could not stand by and watch as someone else was mean to another. She saw the world in blacks and whites, it was cute yet sad. He found himself wanting to protect her values and views yet he knew that he could not shield her forever and it upset him. For he knew very soon he would have to make his choice, he just wondered if she would see him in black or in white?


	19. Silly

**Naruto**

* * *

She was a very silly person, it was in her nature to be happy and play around. She made it her personal goal to brighten the world around her, no matter how silly she looked, and sometimes she looked dam silly. More so then him and that was saying something, then again he loved it that he was able to be silly with her and not have to worry about being judged.


	20. Teacher

**L** ****

* * *

She was constantly teaching him new things whether they be small or big and it made him wonder how he, the great detective L, didn't notice them until she pointed them out. Just last night she taught him that there were other uses for whip cream then as a toping on something sugary …then again she tasted very sweet.


	21. Unique

**Kurt**

* * *

She was the very embodiment of the word unique and he found it adorable. Sometimes she could beat even him when it came to uniqueness and that was saying a lot.


	22. Virtuous

**Logan** ****

* * *

Though she could be a coy vixen she was very virtuous, they hadn't had their first kiss until a month after they had started dating…much to his annoyance. Then again it made him very happy to know he was her first…and he would be her last if he had anything to say about it.


	23. Wondrous

**Choji**

* * *

She was wondrous at many things, cooking, cleaning, dancing, loving, the list could go on and on but in his opinion she was the most wondrous at being herself. Plus, her cooking was really wondrous; he was hoping she would agree to cook for him every day for the rest of their lives.


	24. X-Ray

**Neji** ****

* * *

Sometimes he hated it that she could look at him and see right through his cold facade, he hated it that she knew what he was thinking and feeling, as if she had x-ray vision. When in fact it was he that had the so called power, and right now he was using it to enjoy the new black lacey lingerie set she had bought, and damn did it look good on her.


	25. Young

**Minato**

* * *

Even though he loved her, it sometimes bothered him that she was so much younger than him. Then again there were times when she would zone out and her eyes would hold such a haunted look that she seemed to be the older one. It was in those times that he would cuddle her to him and try to make that haunted look disappear, yet he knew it never would.  
  



	26. Zealous

**Gai**

* * *

He loved her with a zealous that was unmatched by any and he knew his love for her would last forever as would hers for him. She was his just as much as he was hers. Their love would burn brightly for many years to come; it was unmatched in its love and devotion, heck even his rival Kakashi had to yield to their youthful zealous love!


End file.
